Raison ou sentiments
by Glasgow
Summary: La conscience de Watson le travaille tandis que ses sentiments pour son ami se font contradictoires. Fera-t-il le bon choix? Slash Holmes/Watson


Titre : Raison ou sentiments

Genre : Slash Holmes/Watson Romance, enfin si on veut

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi

Note : Après avoir lu pas mal de fics de ce pairing, que j'adore soit dit en passant, je décide à mon tour de me jeter à l'eau. S'agissant de ma première incursion dans l'univers de Sherlock Holmes je me vois contrainte de vous demander votre indulgence, en espérant faire mieux la prochaine fois. Mais surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis.

Les personnages sont évidement inspirés du film de Guy Ritchie. Je sais pas vous, mais moi je trouve qu'il n'y a que peu de couples aussi bien assortis que Robert Downey Jr. et Jude Law.

Bonne lecture

ooOoo

Profitant de ce que la personne à côté de moi dorme, je réfléchis à nous et à tout ce qui s'est déroulé ces dernières heures, ne pouvant m'empêcher de me demander si j'ai fait le bon choix. Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr, mais au moins ai-je le bon sens de ne pas regretter mes actes.

Posant ma main sur son dos, je caresse sa peau si douce, tellement chaude. Posséder ce corps qui s'est offert à moi sans la moindre retenue à chacun de mes assauts m'a semblé tellement naturel, me donnant ainsi l'impression d'être un prolongement de mon propre corps. Peut-être en est-il de même de nos deux âmes ? Je me plais à le croire à tout le moins.

Alors que ses yeux s'ouvrent, brillants de plaisir, pour se poser sur moi, je me sens fondre littéralement. Je suis bien à ses côtés.

ooOoo

Quelques heures plus tôt.

Mon souffle se fait visible devant moi à chacune de mes expirations, mais je ne ressens nullement la morsure du froid de cette nuit de janvier. Mon esprit bouillonne, mon corps me brûle, à tel point que je ne regrette aucunement mon manteau, qui est resté dans le salon de Holmes. Sur les lieux du crime si je puis dire. Je fais les cents pas devant cette maison qui a accueilli autrefois tant de bons moments et qui fut ce soir le témoin silencieux des débordements de mon prétendu ami.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que Holmes ait pu faire une chose pareille ! Quoi qu'en même temps, comment puis-je en être surpris ? C'est à Holmes que je fais allusion là ! Depuis quand tient-il compte de la bienséance ou des désirs d'autrui ? Quoi qu'à l'instant présent il serait plus utile de parler de l'absence de désir. Depuis toutes ces années que je le connais, il n'en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête, se moquant bien de ce que les autres, et moi plus particulièrement, peuvent attendre de lui. Il n'a jamais vu en moi qu'un faire-valoir, un assistant tout juste bon à faire ressortir son talent. Et moi jusque-là je n'y avais toujours vu que du feu, aveuglé que j'étais par sa forte personnalité, aveuglé que j'étais par son génie, incapable de me rendre compte qu'il m'utilisait. Mais ce soir, pour la toute première fois depuis le début de notre collaboration – amitié ? – j'ai eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas me laisser faire. Il portera certainement la marque de ma gifle sur sa joue plusieurs jours durant, ce dont une part puérile de moi ne peut s'empêcher de se réjouir. Bien trop souvent, à force de le côtoyer, Holmes fait ressortir un côté sombre de ma personnalité qu'il est le seul à connaître. Lui s'en amuse, de cette façon je lui ressemble un peu trop pour me permettre de critiquer chacun de ses travers. Pour ma part je m'en veux d'être si vulnérable à ses côtés. Tellement vulnérable que je lui offre le luxe de me rendre à ce point malléable. Comme si je ne me sentais pas déjà suffisamment stupide face à son génie.

Bref, pour en revenir à l'incident – comme je me plais à l'appeler pour ainsi éviter de lui donner toute l'importance qu'il mérite pourtant – après l'épisode de la gifle j'ai hurlé un "Non !" sonore à un Holmes hagard et me suis enfui aussi vite que ma jambe me le permettait. Mon ami semble avoir compris le massage puisqu'il ne m'a pas suivi. Mais finalement cela aurait pu être une bonne chose, une confrontation brutale m'aurait peut-être permis de prendre rapidement une décision. Alors que là… Seul avec mes pensées, je suis complètement perdu. Suis-je réellement pour ou contre les actes de Holmes ? Et surtout, surtout, quelle décision prendre ?

Depuis ce baiser – bien que cela soit toujours difficile à admettre, oui, Holmes m'a bien embrassé, et quel baiser de surcroit, n'ayant moi-même pas le moindre souvenir d'avoir jamais embrassé Mary de cette façon – je n'ai plus les idées claires. Je ne sais plus que faire. Ma raison me dit d'ignorer Holmes et cette nouvelle idée farfelue qui semble être de me mettre dans son lit et plutôt filer retrouver ma merveilleuse épouse. Mais mon cœur lui – qu'est-ce qui lui prend aussi à celui-là de se manifester justement maintenant ? – me crie de retourner à l'intérieur, monter les escaliers quatre à quatre et sauter sur Holmes.

Tête ou cœur ? Raison ou sentiments ? Qui écouter ? Que faire ?

« - Holmes, je vous déteste ! m'écrie-je en m'arrêtant une nouvelle fois devant la maison. »

Il s'est toujours plu à me torturer. Nul doute qu'aujourd'hui il y soit parvenu bien mieux que d'habitude. Jetant un coup d'œil vers son salon éclairé à l'étage, je me réjouie de découvrir qu'il n'est pas devant la fenêtre. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'il jubile en me voyant me tourmenter ainsi. Mrs Hudson en revanche est probablement occupée à son activité favorite. Je l'imagine parfaitement dissimulée dans l'ombre, à observer la rue à la recherche de quelques potins intéressants. Nul doute qu'elle est comblée ce soir, mais elle est de toute façon habituée à ces excentricités Holmesiennes qui sont peu à peu devenues également les miennes avec le temps.

Je reprends finalement mes allers-retours, ignorant la douleur de ma jambe malmenée qui se rappelle cruellement à moi.

Peut-être devrais-je faire ce que Holmes m'a toujours appris lors de nos différentes enquêtes communes. Décortiquer les faits un à un et envisager leurs potentielles conséquences sur mon avenir. D'accord, je l'avoue, la seconde partie, elle, est de moi. Je me permets néanmoins cet ajout, étant clairement concerné personnellement dans la présente situation. Holmes m'a embrassé. Cela est un fait. Avant la vague de dégoût et de peur j'y ai éprouvé un certain plaisir. Cela est également un fait. D'ailleurs dégoût et peur étaient plus certainement dus à cette réaction de ma part plutôt qu'aux actes de Holmes. Autre fait, je suis là à faire les cent pas devant sa maison au lieu de rentrer directement chez moi. Comme si m'éloigner davantage de lui risquait de me tuer.

Et les conséquences alors ? Sur moi, sur lui, sur Mary. Mon épouse ne mérite certainement pas le déshonneur d'une telle conduite de ma part. Épouse d'un mari adultère, d'un sodomite. Non, cela serait trop injuste pour elle. D'un autre côté, si je retournais vers Holmes, elle n'aurait pas besoin de le savoir. Mais moi ? Serais-je capable de la trahir ? Peut-être. Rien que ce demi aveu est d'ailleurs déjà une trahison envers elle. La preuve que je ne suis pas l'homme bon et droit qu'elle pense avoir épousé.

Quant aux conséquences sur Holmes et moi elles sont probablement plus graves encore. Outre les conséquences légales il y a les inévitables problèmes que notre amitié aurait à subir. Je ne nous crois pas assez forts pour surmonter cela. Le jeu en vaut-il réellement la chandelle ? Je suis un époux comblé. Sur tous les points. Une liaison avec cet hommes ne m'apporterait rien de plus, j'éprouve beaucoup de plaisir à m'acquitter de mon devoir conjugal, ne suis nullement frustré dans quelque domaine que ce soit. Pourtant je ne peux ignorer le frisson qui m'a traversé de part en part lorsque sa langue a caressé la mienne. Il ne m'aurait fallu que quelques secondes pour perdre définitivement la raison et vendre mon âme au diable. Grâce au ciel j'ai eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas m'accorder ces quelques secondes et ma main, sans doute animée d'une volonté propre à cet instant, s'est immédiatement chargée de régler le problème par la gifle précédemment citée. Mais le problème est-il seulement réglé pour de bon ?

M'arrêtant une nouvelle fois devant chez lui, j'inspire profondément en fermant un moment les yeux. Ma décision est prise ! Dieu sait combien j'aime ma Mary et comme je risque bien trop rapidement de regretter mon choix, mais ces quelques secondes qu'a duré notre baiser me hantent déjà et ne me laisseront aucun répit si je ne fais rien. J'entre donc précipitamment dans cette maudite maison avant que mes hésitations ne reprennent le dessus et monte à l'étage la peur au ventre. Je trouve Holmes devant sa bibliothèque bien garnie lorsque j'entre dans le salon.

« - Je savais que vous reviendriez, me lance-t-il sans même se tourner vers moi. »

Je lui adresse un regard exaspéré. Voilà que même dans un moment pareil ses mauvaises habitudes reprennent le dessus. Comment peut-il trouver le moyen de jouer les monsieur-je-sais-tout dans un moment pareil ? Pourtant, lorsqu'il se tourne enfin vers moi, je ne décèle aucune trace d'assurance dans ses yeux mais plutôt de la tristesse.

« - Votre manteau, dit-il en esquissant un sourire mélancolique. »

Ainsi il pense que je ne suis remonté que pour mon vêtement oublié. Tant mieux. La surprise n'en se fera que davantage ressentir lorsqu'il comprendra.

Si j'avais encore des doutes quant à ma décision, ils s'envolent tous tandis que je fixe son sourire, ses lèvres pleines, son menton éternellement mal rasé. Et ce même désir ressenti lors de notre baiser reprend possession de mon corps tout entier.

Lâchant ma canne, je m'avance à petits pas claudicants vers lui pour l'attirer finalement à moi, me délectant presque de son incrédulité. Ainsi, pour la première fois de sa vie, le plus grand détective d'Angleterre n'a aucune idée de ce j'ai dans la tête.

« - Watson ?

- Shtt ! »

Passant une main derrière sa nuque, j'apprécie le contact de ma peau froide contre la sienne si chaude. Nous sommes si près l'un de l'autre à présent que nos souffles se mêlent tandis que nos regard se noient chacun dans celui de l'autre. Enfin, alors que mon cœur s'emballe, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. La sensation est si agréable, l'étreinte tellement douce que je ne peux retenir un gémissement. Holmes pour sa part n'a pas mis bien longtemps à recouvrer ses facultés. Glissant ses bras autour de ma taille, il m'attire davantage contre lui. Nos bassins se rencontrent alors que nos langues entament un ballet des plus sensuels. Mes sens s'embrasent et une excitation tel que je n'en ai jamais ressenti s'empare de moi face à ce trop plein de sensations.

Déjà, je sens son entrejambe se durcir, comme s'il avait attendu cela depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Je devrais prendre peur devant cette réaction ô combien masculine, mais elle me plaît finalement. J'aime savoir le désir affluer en lui. J'aime l'idée d'en être la cause.

Lorsque je m'écarte de lui, ses yeux se sont assombris. Il me fixe à nouveau.

« - John…, murmure-t-il dans un souffle. »

Je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir déjà entendu prononcer mon prénom, aussi ne puis-je m'empêcher d'y voir là une invitation. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement de toute façon, dans la mesure où il a été l'instigateur de cette situation. Si je prends les choses en main à présent c'est uniquement à cause de lui. Ou grâce à lui plus certainement.

Sans prononcer un mot j'ouvre un à un les boutons de sa chemise, prenant tout mon temps, me délectant de le voir se languir à mesure que je dénude sa peau. Enfin, je pose ma main sur son ventre plat, caressant délicatement sa peau pâle et tellement plus douce que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Cette fois c'est à son tour d'émettre un gémissement. Relevant les yeux vers lui sans retirer ma main, je remarque qu'il a fermé les siens, comme pour profiter davantage de mes caresses. Je souris tandis que mon autre main rejoint la première sur son torse, puis retourne à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Je le sens frissonner contre moi, son pantalon tendu ne cachant plus rien quant à son envie de moi.

Ma langue continue l'exploration de sa bouche alors que je le débarrasse de ses bretelles pour enfin lui retirer entièrement sa chemise. Je l'ai déjà vu à moitié nu lors de divers examens médicaux, je connais donc parfaitement ce torse si bien dessiné, mais ce que je vois aujourd'hui, à défaut d'être nouveau, est tout bonnement excitant.

« - John…, répète-t-il en gémissant, son regard se faisant implorant. »

Ma bouche se pose sur sa mâchoire, en redessinant les contours de mes lèvres. Ses propres mains se sont refermées sur mes fesses, les malaxant à travers le tissu de mon pantalon. Ses caresses tout en rudesse, à l'opposé de la douceur si caractéristique d'une femme, me font de l'effet à moi aussi, me sentant à présent bien à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Détail qu'il semble avoir remarqué au petit sourire satisfait qu'il m'adresse alors qu'une fois de plus je m'écarte de lui. Il fait un geste vers ma ceinture, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de venir à bout de son mouvement, m'écartant juste ce qu'il faut pour me mettre hors de sa portée. Souriant à mon tour devant son air impatient, j'enlève mon veston puis déboutonne ma chemise.

J'étais si nerveux en entrant dans la pièce quelques minutes auparavant et voilà que je suis en train de me dévêtir devant lui, sans la moindre pudeur, ayant au contraire la sensation d'agir exactement comme il se doit. Il ne me faut que quelques instants pour apparaître totalement nu, ne l'ayant pas lâché du regard une seule fois durant mon effeuillage. Je le vois se mordre la lèvre tandis que ses yeux à présent exorbités se promènent sur moi, me détaillant avec avidité. Et je réalise combien j'aime ça. Savoir son regard sur moi, sentir son approbation devant ce qu'il découvre. Je n'ai jamais eu la moindre tendance exhibitionniste par le passé, mais ce soir j'ai la sensation que plus jamais je ne serai capable de porter de vêtements en sa présence tant il donne l'impression d'accueillir ma nudité avec satisfaction.

N'y tenant plus, je retourne contre lui, frottant mon sexe tendu contre son bassin, ma bouche s'égarant dans son cou, y traçant des sillons humides de ma langue. Il couine lorsque je mordille sa peau si sensible. Je fais cela sans la moindre douceur, tenant à laisser une trace de mon passage, marquant mon territoire. Il proteste un peu pour la forme, mais je sais combien il apprécie cette attention.

Puis, abandonnant sa peau rouge et endolorie, je remonte jusqu'à son oreille, suçotant un instant son lobe avant de lui souffler de se retourner. Ce qu'il fait sans la moindre hésitation. Me collant à lui dans une position profondément indécente de par mon érection qui appuie contre ses fesses, je laisse mes mains glisser tranquillement de son torse à sa taille. Une nouvelle fois il gémit en comprenant mes intentions et passe une main derrière moi, enfouissant profondément ses doigts dans ma chevelure. J'ouvre son pantalon et mes doigts, coquins, joueurs, s'infiltrent dans son caleçon, titillant son membre raide, désespérément en attente de considération. Lorsque je l'empoigne tout entier, son corps se tend en un spasme, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau de mon crâne. Désormais trop excité pour en ressentir une quelconque douleur, je continue à aller et venir autour de sa hampe turgescente. Du coin de l'œil j'observe son visage tendu, ses yeux clos, ses lèvres entrouvertes desquelles s'échappe un souffle rapide, régulièrement entrecoupé d'un faible gémissement qu'il ne fait plus le moindre effort pour retenir. Il aime ce que je lui fais subir et ne s'en cache pas. J'accélère donc la cadence d'un mouvement expert du poignet. Qui pourrait croire que je me prête à ce genre d'activité pour la toute première fois ? Certainement pas moi, qui jusque-là ne m'étais toujours contenté de rapports charnels parfaitement consensuels à l'abri dans la sécurité d'un lit et l'obscurité d'une chambre. Comme bien souvent dans d'autres situations, Holmes parvient à me faire dépasser mes limites. Et comme toujours j'aime cela. Probablement davantage encore cette fois.

Dans un grognement sourd, il se répand entre mes doigts. Je souris en sentant sa semence chaude sur moi tandis que, le corps parcouru de frissons incontrôlables, il s'accroche à moi comme pour s'empêcher de défaillir. Je lui ai donné du plaisir. Je crois n'avoir jamais ressenti une telle fierté dans ma vie. Lui, toujours enclin à cacher ses sentiments en toutes circonstances, s'est montré vulnérable entre mes bras. Notre amitié ne survivra peut-être nullement à cette nuit, de même que mon mariage, de même que ma liberté et la sienne, mais ce qui vient de se passer entre nous, ce qui va encore se passer, ne pouvait en être autrement. Comme si nos années d'attachement n'avaient jamais existé que dans l'attente de ce dénouement. Et tant pis pour les conséquences.

Etant parvenu à reprendre son souffle, il se tourne vers moi. Sa peau est moite de sueur, ses pupilles sombres et son sourire a quelque chose de carnassier. Ce dernier détail prend d'ailleurs tout son sens lorsqu'il fond sur moi, m'entraînant dans un baiser vorace, dévorant mes lèvres plus que ne les embrassant. Mais je n'ai nullement l'intention de lui laisser cet avantage. Ce soir, c'est moi qui contrôle la situation pour changer. Mettant fin à notre échange de façon prématurée, je lui indique d'un regard pénétrant mes intentions. Il semble les comprendre et même les accepter, hochant la tête avec conviction.

Et voilà, le sort en est jeté. Ce soir il est à moi. L'espace d'un instant pourtant la panique s'empare de moi en réalisant tout ce que cela implique. Déglutissant avec difficulté, je fixe bêtement ma main souillée par son essence intime, je me demande s'il est encore possible de faire demi-tour. Peut-être pouvons-nous encore en rester là sans que cela ne prête à conséquence.

Soudain, sa main se referme sur la mienne. L'autre passe sous mon menton, relevant mon visage vers lui.

« - Je suis tout à vous John, susurre-t-il d'un ton qui ne laisse effectivement planer aucun doute. »

Balayant toutes mes craintes de cette affirmation, il m'offre du même coup le plus beau des cadeaux. Retrouvant mon calme, je l'entraîne dans un nouveau baiser avant de finir de le dévêtir. Puis, nous embrassant, nous caressant, nous nous dirigerons vers la fenêtre. Dans la rue en contrebas tout est silencieux et désert, mais un noctambule pourrait aisément venir s'y promener. Et s'il levait les yeux vers notre étage… Mais c'est peut-être justement cette notion de danger qui nous a attiré jusque-là. Holmes se retourne à nouveau, prenant appui sur le rebord de la fenêtre de ses avant-bras, s'offrant à moi avec soumission, m'embrasant du même coup les reins. Mon envie de lui décuple soudainement alors que je me rue sur lui. Nos peaux brûlantes se découvrent, se domptent. Nos corps se complètent à la perfection. Et quand enfin je m'introduis doucement en lui, je comprends que je suis exactement à ma place. Son corps semble n'avoir été façonné que dans le but inavouable d'accueillir le mien.

Nos gémissements emplissent la pièce en une partition agréablement rythmée, nos mouvements s'ajustent en un ballet parfaitement coordonné. Nous ne sommes plus deux êtres bien distincts, mais une seule et même entité qui ne semble plus exister que pour son propre plaisir, jusqu'à la délivrance finale, qui nous surprend autant l'un que l'autre par sa rapidité et son intensité.

Toujours parfaitement en phase l'un avec l'autre, nous aurions voulu que cet instant ultime de félicité ne s'arrête jamais. Mais déjà il nous faut reprendre notre souffle, nous adapter à l'absence de l'autre dans notre chair. L'un et l'autre nous sommes redressés, mais je le garde dans mes bras, serré contre moi dans une crainte naïve de le perdre définitivement si seulement je le laissais s'éloigner de moi un instant. Il semble comprendre mes tourments, n'esquissant le moindre geste, malgré le manque de confort de notre position.

Puis, après de longues minutes à ressasser tout ce que je viens de vivre, comme s'il s'agissait déjà d'un vieux souvenir faisant parti de mon passé, je m'écarte de l'homme qui est soudainement devenu mon amant sans que je ne parvienne encore à comprendre ce qui nous a mené là. Holmes se tourne vers moi et m'adresse le plus beau, le plus doux des sourires. Sourire que je parviens à lui rendre malgré les doutes qui m'assaillent à nouveau. Maintenant que l'extase s'en est allée, je m'interroge une nouvelle fois sur la conduite à tenir. Le plus sage est probablement de filer rejoindre mon épouse immédiatement et de tirer un trait définitif sur tout ce qui vient de se passer, mais cela est sans compter sur lui, qui n'a pas l'intention d'accepter ma défection. Prenant ma main dans la sienne, il la porte à ses lèvres, embrassant lentement chacun de mes doigts avant de s'attarder plus longtemps sur la paume elle-même.

« - Allons dans ma chambre, voulez-vous ? demande-t-il ensuite. »

A ses yeux tout semble tellement facile que cela en est presque indécent. J'envie sa facilité à s'adapter à toutes les situations depuis toujours, mais ce soir davantage encore.

« - Et Mary ? interroge-je subitement.

- Il me semble qu'elle ait l'habitude des affaires nous tenant de sortie toute la nuit. Je suis certain que votre absence ne l'alertera nullement. »

Ce n'est évidement pas à cela que je faisais référence, mais étonnamment je me sens mieux après avoir entendu ses objections. L'ignorance de Mary rend les choses nettement plus faciles.

Nous nous rendons donc dans la chambre de mon ami, prenant immédiatement possession du lit, qui grince sous notre poids lorsque nous nous installons. Puis, comme si ce changement de lieux nous en avait coûté énormément, nous nous blottissons l'un contre l'autre. Nul doute que ce pécher de chair que nous venons de commettre n'est que le premier d'une nuit qui s'annonce rude, aussi bien sur le plan physique que celui de la conscience.

ooOoo

Après nous être aimés à plusieurs reprises, lors desquelles mon amant s'est facilement contenté d'un rôle passif, il s'est finalement endormi pour quelques heures. Pour ma part je n'y suis parvenu, torturé que je suis par les sentiments contradictoires qui m'habitent et me tourmentent déjà.

Pourtant à présent, alors qu'au dehors le soleil se lève paresseusement et que Holmes se réveille pour m'attirer à nouveau à lui, je me fiche des conséquences. J'ai vendu mon âme au diable pour quelques heures de plénitude et je sais que je n'hésiterai plus à recommencer chaque fois que l'occasion se présentera. Quitte à être damner, autant l'être pour une bonne raison.

THE END


End file.
